


Birth of the Deep

by Professorwhy



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I, Dark Souls III
Genre: Betrayal, Canon - Video Game, Horror, Lore - Freeform, Short One Shot, soulsborne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professorwhy/pseuds/Professorwhy
Summary: A short story of the consumption and corruption of Dark Sun Gwyndoline by Aldrich and the betrayal of Pontiff Sulyvahn





	Birth of the Deep

The final days of Anor Londo were not joyous ones. For Sulyvahn had betrayed them.

Gwyndoline daughter of moon and of Gwyn entombed in the cathedral of their father's make. Their dark moon knights all but extinguished, and the sycophants of the Deep clouded in wine and flesh had become purveyors of these sunless lands. 

On the steps of worship near where Gwyndoline had spent so long holding the lie of generations; they laid chained. For too long they lay there awaiting some fate. Though eternity was not new for them, the profaning of their father's legacy was too great for them to bear.

From halls end marched a procession of joyous somber and at its head the new proclaimed pontiff. At its end, a box carried by six and six that reeked of sweet grotesqueries and pain. Carved in its sides were images of men consuming men and waves crashing all around quelling and quenching fire. 

The bearers of the palanquin carried it forth and to their horror, the lid began to stir. Forth from the hollow of a black beyond darkness, a tendril of evil mire crawled out and an oozing mass pulled itself free. An abyssal horror of muck and gore and bone rose taller than the room's height and writhed its way toward the goddess. Attempting dignity but frozen in comprehending horror. “This is no end to Gwyn's line.” 

“No, this is not your end.” These lines were the final Betrayal of Sulyvahn. 

The mountain of putrid flesh and filth slopped ever nearer until a chasm opened in its amorphous center. In no voice at all and deeper than the chasms and trenches of the sea the words rang to this unholy enclave. “..Deep…”

The thing drew itself round and began to envelop the goddess. The screams were not brief nor silent and the halls of marble rang for six days and six nights. Cries of fury, cries of fear and pain and eventually the ethereal lamentation of sorrow that grew ever quieter. In the end, their flesh, bone, sinew and legacy; all would be consumed by Aldrich.


End file.
